fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Sun (SV)
Suns of different colors have different effects. The yellow and red suns seem to have opposite effects. Kryptonians Solar energy from the yellow sun is the source of energy for Kryptonian powers. More precisely, the solar energy is theorized to be transformed into a bio-electrical force field that endows Kryptonians with superhuman abilities. The force field shields Clark's body and the surrounding area from external forces; as a result, his clothes can sometimes survive the impact of an explosion. In addition, Clark possesses a remarkable healing factor; if he is wounded due to the presence of kryptonite, magic, or something else, he will heal almost instantly after the incident. When Clark is exposed to large amounts of sunlight, his powers are greatly magnified. It is not yet revealed if his powers can grow without limitation. His healing factor seems to be limitless. Clark can also lose control of his powers during solar flares, as seen in Perry. On the other hand, Kryptonians can use their abilities during a solar eclipse. Clark has demonstrated the ability to use his powers while indoors or otherwise not directly exposed to the yellow sun. This suggests that he is capable of acting as a solar battery and storing solar energy for later use. If a Kryptonian is powerless, absorbing a large amount of sunlight radiation can restore their powers. Exposure to kryptonite seems to inhibit Clark's ability to use his powers. It is possible that, in addition to inhibiting Kryptonian powers, kryptonite may drain the solar energy of Kryptonians. Kryptonian spirits, while inhabiting a human host that lives under a yellow sun, can gain powers. Kryptonite Kryptonite, in its rather wide variety of forms, was a ground mineral that made up the planet Krypton and was completely harmless to Kryptonians under a red sun. They can be found abundantly throughout Earth. However, like how Kryptonians are affected by the radiation given off by the sun, kryptonite is imbued with influential abilities derived from the yellow sun that can harm Kryptonians in tremendous ways. When a meteor rock is in close proximity of a Kryptonian, they glow. Bizarro As would be expected from a reverse Kryptonian, green kryptonite makes Bizarro stronger and he is weakened by sunlight (whereas Clark is strengthened by it, as seen in Bizarro). While Bizarro could fly in broad daylight (as seen in Phantom), his skin became deformed and took on a pale gray color when it came into direct contact with sunlight. While sunlight didn't affect Bizarro to the extent that green kryptonite affects Clark, it appeared it only diminished him just enough for him to be pierced by earthly objects, such as a steel rod, if enough force is applied. Martians The yellow sun has the potential to strip or rid Martians of their powers and abilities permanently if they are in the vicinity of its heart. However, Doctor Fate was able to restore John Jones' abilities by teleporting him into Mars' outer atmosphere, indicating that it is permanent because a de-powered Martian would have absolutely no way of getting to Mars. Byron Moore Byron Moore exhibited super strength in a feral state when directly exposed to the sun. When he was not exposed to the sun, he lost his powers and regained control over his violent tendencies. Unlike Clark Kent and other Kryptonians, Byron immediately ran out of power when he left the sunlight; this suggests that he lacked the ability to store solar energy to be used later. Category:Suns